


Well, are you out tonight?

by FairySick



Series: Fairy's DSMP oneshots but they're all AM songs [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Drabble, Dream isn't actually a cheater lol, Dream isnt a cheater but hes still kinda an asshole, Drinking & Talking, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Heavy Drinking, I originally wanted to end this with fluff but i was getting impatient, I'm Bad At Tagging, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, No Resolution, References to Arctic Monkeys, So sorry if its a little ooc, Song: Why'd only call me when you're high (Arctic Monkeys), Songfic, no beta we die like willbur, so heres another light angst fic for the fwt tag, tittle from an Arctic Monkeys song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairySick/pseuds/FairySick
Summary: Dream couldn't remember now, but he could of sworn he'd saw his husband rush past him when they entered the bar.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap - implied, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Georgenotfound/Ninja | Richard Tyler Blevins - implied
Series: Fairy's DSMP oneshots but they're all AM songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118564
Kudos: 49





	Well, are you out tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Pls bare with me, i rlly only ever watch fundy's streams  
> Lyrics: Italics  
> Thoughts: Striked through  
> Text messages: Underline + Italics

_The mirror's image, it's telling me "Home time!"._

Dream glanced back at the clock on the wall of the pub for what seemed like the hundredth time, and yet the clock seemed to be stuck on the same number, the time oozing by at an extremely slow pace. He let out a loud drawn out sigh, drawing the attention of his two drunk bestfriends (who where actually the ones who dragged him out that night), Sapnap, and George. The two looked at him with drunken smiles, leaning on each other as George reached out a hand towards the blonde, making grabby motions and giggling quietly. 

"C'mon Dreeeee..." Sapnap slurred, resting his head on top of George's as he smirked dopily at Dream. "Loosen up a lil'!" 

~~Since when did they get that close?~~

_But I'm not finished, cuz you're not by my side._

It would of been a different story if Fundy had come with him. Fundy had always gotten along well with George and Sapnap, so Dream really had no idea why he started insisting on not coming to their outings. It really would make things easier if the fox-boy was here, then maybe he'd see that Dream was just as loyal as he said he was. The redhaired fox-boy would probably be just wasted as the two idiots sitting next to him, if he had came along. In fact he'd be gently swaying to the music (that suddenly found it's way into Dream's ears), hands up in the air as his fluffy tail swished behind him. Fundy always made weirdest faces while he was drunk, and Dream felt himself cracking up at the mere thought of it. 

Dream couldn't stop the smile form forming on his lips as he watched his two friends stumble into each other. He shook his head slightly, tugging on his ponytail as he let himself give in.

"Yeah, I guess I could go for another drink."

_And as I arrived I thought I saw you leavin', carryin' your shoes._

Dream couldn't remember now, but he could of sworn he'd saw his husband rush past him when they entered the bar.

_Decided that once again I was just dreamin', of bumping into you._

~~That couldn't be right, though...right?~~

Dream was too drunk at this point, mind too fuzzy for him tell. He sighed again, no longer feeling the light airy feeling from moments before, and he stood up shakily. He gathered his things before lazily waving to Sapnap and George and stumbling out of the bar. Leaving his two fairly wasted friends for their own husbands to deal with.

~~Although knowing how Quackity felt about alcohol, Ninja and Karl would be the only ones entering the semi busy Pub.~~

_Now it's three in the morning,_

It was around 3am when Dream finally got home, only to find that all of the lights were off and upon further inspection, no one was there. It made sense, really, the two haven't been seeming much of each other lately (which Dream knew it was partly his fault). But seriously, where could the redhead have gone?

~~He doubted Fundy had been sleeping around...but-~~

A wave a drunken possessiveness crashed into him and Dream leaned against the wall, pulling out his phone.

Then he called Fundy.

_And I'm tryina to change your mind._

He called Fundy many times.

He texted him too.

He knew Fundy saw them, all of Dream's frantic messages where left with the passive aggressive sign of 'read'.

Dream let out of huff of frustration, sitting backing and rubbing his eyes. It was obvious that Fundy wasn't gonna answer anytime soon, and knowing him, Dream wouldn't have any word of the fox-boy until the next day.

But unexpectedly, Dream's phone lit up, and the blonde hurriedly scanned over he message.

_Left you multiple missed calls, and to my message you reply:_

_Babydoll:_

_Why'd you only ever call me when you’re high?_

~~High?~~

"Why'd you only ever call me when you’re high?" Dream snorted to himself, letting out a confused wheeze as he padded up to their bedroom, where he abruptly passed out, leaving his dear 'babydoll' on read once again.


End file.
